1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of devices for use in optical communications. More particularly, the present invention relates to optical devices for tapping an optical fiber to divert a portion of an optical signal to a connected device such as a network analyzer.
2. The Relevant Technology
As local area networks and other networks become more pervasive and complex, the need to obtain access to network data for purposes of testing, monitoring, analysis, etc., has become more important. For instance, when a network problem is experienced, a network administrator may need to capture or otherwise monitor the network data to diagnose the problem and identify the network components or conditions that may be responsible for the condition.
One technique for accessing network data is to either break a network link (e.g., temporarily disconnecting an end of a link) so that a network monitoring or analysis device can be placed in-line in a position where the network data can be accessed. The temporary disruption of the network topology and the associated connectivity between network nodes when the link is broken represent a significant problem and, in many situations, makes this approach to network monitoring or analysis highly undesirable.
This problem can often be avoided using network Traffic Access Ports (“TAPs”), which are devices that are placed inline in a network link and split, or tap, a data signal by diverting a portion of the signal away from the network link to a TAP port where the signal can be transmitted to a network capture or analysis device. Network TAPs often have multiple ports and can be applied to multiple network links. TAPs typically are positioned in a location in the network where the network problems might be experienced. A primary benefit of network TAPs is the fact that network data can be accessed at will without breaking a network link. Regardless of whether a TAP is in use at any particular time by a network analysis device, the components at either end of the tapped network link can communicate with each other as if the TAP were not present.
Although conventional network TAPs have significantly improved the ability to access network data, such TAPs have typically been fixtures located at discrete points in a network. When the TAP is located in a position where data of interest can be accessed, the TAPs generally perform quite well. However, as the topology of a particular network grows or changes, or if the number of conventional TAPs is not sufficient, it is possible that a network problem could arise in a location that is not serviced by a tap. In such situations, the network administrator can access the appropriate network data only by breaking a network link and inserting either a TAP or a network analysis device.
One way to solve this problem is to place a TAP on every link of a network, such as a storage area network (SAN) or local area network (LAN). Despite the benefits of such a practice, this has generally not been feasible because conventional network TAPs can be prohibitively expensive or bulky. Moreover, the use of a large number of conventional TAPs can lead to the concern of inserting an undesirable number of potential points of failure into a network.
It would therefore represent an advance in the art to provide devices that overcome the foregoing difficulties.